1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wrench calibration device. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic torque wrench calibration device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical tools have been gradually replaced by electrical tools gradually due to the rapid development of technology, such as an electronic torque wrench.
In comparison with a mechanical torque wrench with a complex structure, the electronic torque wrench detects a torque value and a pivot angle by using a simple sensor and a circuit. However, the electronic torque wrench easily stores the imprecise torque value and pivot angle because of the drift of the electric circuit level signal, and the drift is not easily detected. Therefore, some components are fastened too tightly or too loosely on the precision instrument, so that the instrument will not operate smoothly or break down.